


Meet You On the Other Side

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Extra Treat, F/M, Force Ghost(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ahsoka reunites with Anakin after everything.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102
Collections: Anonymous, Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Meet You On the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



Ahsoka woke up, shaking her head to clear it. That had been too close for her liking. She'd seen the blaster shot coming and hadn't raised her lightsaber in time. A rookie mistake, but at least she was....

She was on the ground as the mercenary approached, prodding at her empty robes. He walked through her as if she wasn't there.

"Oh."

"It's all right," said a voice behind her, inside her. He didn't have to turn her head now. She already sensed him there. Anakin stood a few feet away, and it was Anakin. He didn't look a day older than the last time she'd seen him, seen Anakin Skywalker. The creature Vader had killed him and desecrated his body, lurching through the galaxy like some terrible nightmare. "He did. And I finally woke up," Anakin said, replying to her thought.

"I thought I saw you from time to time. Luke said he saw you, after."

"He can see me. I've tried to stay away. He and Leia deserve to live their own lives. So did you."

"I'm dead."

"Got it in one, Snips." His face wore a gentle peace she'd only seen on him once or twice in all the time they'd known each other. "This is the next part."

"We get to prank our friends and guide the galaxy from beyond?"

"Mostly the second. But I'd love your help pranking a few people if you're interested." Every word was her Anakin.

She got to her feet, although she understood they weren't really feet any longer. The aches and pains of her years fell away like the heaviness of her fallen robe. Her mind always believed she was in her early twenties, and her spectral form obliged with this belief. No more stiff joints, no more milky clouds slowly covering her eyes.

Then she looked at him with her new crystal-clear vision. A lifetime of emotions washed through her. "I mourned you every day. When I found out what you became, I mourned you harder. I wanted to be angry with you. I couldn't make myself."

"Anger is the path to the Dark Side." He said the words in a teasing, light tone. His face faltered a little as he added, "Trust me."

"I always trusted you." If she could still breathe, she'd be sighing, but there was no air. "Luke told me you came back to the light at the end. You tried to seduce him to the Dark Side, and instead you saved him from the Emperor."

"He was very persuasive."

"I'm glad." She looked around them, noting dispassionately that what she had considered the real world was fading. The idea of ghosts in the Force had seemed ridiculous when she'd first heard Luke talking about what he'd seen. The few glimpses she'd caught had been wispy, ephemeral things. Now Anakin's soul felt like the most real being she'd ever encountered. His presence suggested eternity.

He was here and real. She was here and real. All arguments and disappointments, all fights and regrets, these were left behind in that shadowy world for the living to deal with, of no more use than her sad old robe dropped into the dust. Without thought, she stepped to Anakin and embraced him, and felt the enormity of his love embracing her in return. When all other things faded, love remained.

Still holding him, she asked, "Who else is here?"

He gave her a tender smile. "Everyone."


End file.
